The present disclosure relates to a technical field of object identifying, in particular to a method of identifying a to-be-identified object and an electronic device of the same.
At present, electronic devices such as Tablet Personal Computer (TPC), touch screen mobile phone and so on have been widely accepted. Users are able to conveniently operate software in the electronic devices such as TPC, touch screen mobile phone and so on to work or play games.
For example, at present, there is an application game in TPC, which needs to dice to determine the next game action of users. The application game software provides a dice icon on the display screen of the TPC, through which users will click the dice icon to inform the TPC that the users request for dicing. The TPC executes an executing program for the dice, such that the dice displays a random number of points, so as to make the TPC to move on to the next game action according to the random number of points.
In the process of implementing embodiments of the present disclosure, it is found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art:
In the processes of playing games through clicking the icon provided on the display screen and so on, users cannot feel operations on an entity of the icon, thus making experience and enjoyment of users worse.